Jane Egbert
For the post-scratch version of this character, see Jane Crocker. :Not to be confused with Grandma. - Young= - Baby= }} |-|Nannasprite ▾= - Harlequinsprite= - Doll= }} |caption = |intro = |age = 86. Birthdate is April 13, 1910. Deathdate is April 13, 1996. |relations = Jane Crocker - Post-scratch self Dad - Son John - Adoptive grandson, genetic son Poppop, Grandma, Jade - Genetic offspring Colonel Sassacre - Adoptive grandfather (deceased) Betty Crocker - Adoptive grandmother Grandpa - Adoptive brother (deceased) Halley - Pet (deceased) |home = Maple Valley, Washington |like = Baking, practical jokes ||music = |pesterlogs = (9 pp.) (5 pp.) (3 pp.) }} Nanna is the mother of Mr. Egbert, adoptive sister of Grandpa, and adoptive grandmother of John Egbert. She is also the genetic mother of John Egbert and Jade Harley. Her remains become part of the Nannasprite. Biography While initially introduced as John's grandmother, Nanna is actually a paradox clone of herself sent back in time as an infant from the present. Her DNA is combined with Jade's Grandpa's DNA through Ectobiology to create the paradox clones of Jade Harley and John Egbert. This action creates a CAUSAL LOOP in which case, John creates both Nanna and himself from the present and sends the clones as infants to the past. After being sent to Earth on a meteor during The Reckoning, Nanna was adopted by Colonel Sassacre and Betty Crocker. Eight days later, however, another meteor hit, this time transporting Grandpa from The Veil. Grandpa accidentally shot the Colonel, killing him. He then became Nanna's adoptive brother. At the age of 13, Grandpa developed a taste for adventure and took off with Halley, leaving Nanna to stay with Betty Crocker. Afterwards Crocker taught Nanna the art of baking, which she took with determination, hoping to one day surpass her evil mentor. When one day Nanna mentioned the departed Grandpa again, the baroness told her of her true origins and told her that she was determined to keep the two apart, since they were destined to be married and produce a pair of children who would save the world. After this, she began to construct a plan to topple Crocker's pastry empire. During this time Nanna learned many of Crocker's secrets, including the fact that she was not human. However, one day the Batterwitch vanished without a trace. Her pastry empire was bequeathed not to Nanna, but to Grandpa. Nanna was, in fact, relieved by this news, as it meant that she could pursue her passion for practical japery she inherited from Colonel Sassacre. She decided against searching for Grandpa, and instead married a fine, upstanding gentleman who would be John's Dad's father. She opened a store called the Prankster's Gambit, probably in honour of Colonel Sassacre. Death John was told that her tragic fate involved a bookshelf, a ladder, and an unabridged edition of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery. However, she was actually killed by the meteor carrying baby John from The Veil. Her remains rest on top of the mantle within a Sacred Urn until John's antics knock it over during the game of Sburb. After the ashes are hastily put back into the urn, they are showered upon John's Kernelsprite. The sprite absorbs her memory and personality along with the odd jesting qualities of a harlequin. As evidenced by Nannasprite, Nanna was a baking aficionado much like her son. She preferred cookies over cakes however, and this undoubtedly caused much Strife between them. John finds a Note in the copy of Colonel Sassacre's found in his dad's safe that suggests that she knew that the events of the Sburb game would come to pass. Later, though, she writes the note as Nannasprite and drops it from the new location of John's House to the Land of Wind and Shade, where it eventually finds its way to the Ectobiology Lab in The Veil and goes to Earth with baby John. Nannasprite John Egbert's Kernelsprite is initially prototyped with his dad's birthday present, the Harlequin Doll, giving it a mangled face and a fake arm. After Rose and John fail to prototype it with some Betty Crocker Cake mix, and with Colonel Sassacre's book, it is then accidentally prototyped with Nanna's ashes, whose Sacred Urn was toppled following the dropping of Colonel Sassacre's text. As both a sprite and a trickster, Nanna evaded John for a period of time. She reveals herself through the classic bucket on top of the door trick, increasing her Prankster Gambit. Her conversations are shown through the Sprite Log, where she is referred to as "Nannasprite." Nanna retains her memories and personality as a sprite and helps John by providing needed exposition on where Sburb sent him and the whereabouts of his Dad. Whether Nanna knew of The Medium before her death is unknown, but a good portion of her knowledge is given to all sprites. Nanna also retains all her old skills as a sprite, creating so many cookies that it is surprising that there is enough room to store them all. She is also granted special powers; her scarred eye launches attacks, such as lasers, while her intact eye offers aid through various means, such as healing lasers. Both eyes are capable of conjuring furniture and kitchen appliances, which glow the same blue light as her lasers and the Nannasprite herself, the purpose of which depends on the eye used. However, an oven created by her intact eye with the purpose of catching and launching John was later used to offensively launch a cookie-infused laser at a Crude Ogre, though it's possible this was a completely different oven created by her scarred eye. She also appears to leave a blue goo (ectoplasm) behind as she phases through walls. She was left behind at John's house when John reached his first gate and instead continued advising him from a distance, informing him that he is the Heir of Breath. John unlocked the ability to have Nanna accompany him, receiving a special pendant, but quickly lost it in a sea of oil. Nanna was responsible for laundering the robes of the secret wizard and indirectly caused the proliferation of the highly silly Secret Wizard cult. She eventually made her way to Skaia, as the notion seems to be programmed into Sprites. There she found the wreckage of Dad's car and Dad's . She retrieved the PDA, and contacted fedoraFreak on Dad's Serious Business program. She told him the story of her childhood, phrasing it as a fairy tale. When Jade Harley went God Tier, she shrunk down the Battlefield, with Nannasprite (along with Davesprite and Jaspersprite) still on it. She took the Battlefield with her on her voyage through the Fourth Wall. Proof of Nannasprite's continued existence can be seen on . Trivia *As nannasprite, she that she has " " that she is technically John's mother, and that John ectobiologically created her. **It is possible that she accompanied Grandpa on one of his trips into the Medium. Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Sprites